Burn
by Unholy Blight
Summary: As we burn, pretending to fight it, everyone learns faster on fire. Things took a turn, lost all desire, you live and you burn. You live and…like hell we are anxiously waiting. Like hell burning silently strong, somehow we fell down by the wayside and somehow this hell is home. Right now, this hell is my home.


** (The Song Belongs to Alkaline Trio. I do not own anything.)**

**There's a lightning storm each and every night **  
**Crashing inside you like motorbikes **  
**We toss and turn, sleep so loud **  
**Grind the teeth in our**  
**Our empty mouths (are empty...)**

**There's a forest fire burning bright **  
**Spreading quickly towards our last rites **  
**Nowhere to run, pointless to hide **  
**Just lay there and scream, pretending to try **  
**Pretending...**

**Intending to burn, pretending to fight it **  
**Everyone learns faster on fire **  
**Things took a turn, lost all desire **  
**You live and you burn **  
**You live and you burn **

**This impending doom is left deep inside **  
**And it's haunting you each and every night **  
**Like starving wolves counting sheep**  
**We close our eyes, pretending to sleep **  
**Descending... **

**Intending to burn, pretending to fight it **  
**Everyone learns faster on fire **  
**Things took a turn, lost all desire **  
**You live and you burn **  
**You live and... **

**Like hell we are anxiously waiting **  
**Like hell burning silently strong **  
**Somehow we fell down by the wayside **  
**And somehow this hell is home **

**As we burn, pretending to fight it **  
**Everyone learns faster on fire **  
**Things took a turn, lost all desire **  
**You live and you burn **  
**You live and... **  
**Like hell we are anxiously waiting **  
**Like hell burning silently strong **  
**Somehow we fell down by the wayside **  
**And somehow this hell is home **  
**Right now, this hell is my home**

_Rolling thunder echoed over head, rumbling through the evening sky as the air seemed to come alive, the electricity swirling around in the air as the storm began to build. Dark clouds covered the sky, blackening out the sun, making day appear as night. A sweet aroma had begun to fill the air, and as if by some hidden spark, it lit the fire. Rain began to come down in sheets, covering earth, cooling down the surrounding area from the hot summer winds. The cool rain was a welcome relief from the heat, watering the plant life, cooling the black top and easing the tension of the patrons that dwelled within the city below._

_ But within one residence, the tension was not eased, in fact, the rain only further fueled the fire within one male. The echo of drum beats shook the windows of his residence, the music he had been listening to for the past few hours, was blasted on high, as if he had been trying to drown out his thoughts. Trying to push away the memories, shove down the hunger that was crashing inside of his heart. He had been tossing and turning, sleep during a storm like this would do him no good. He knew he would only dream of..._

_With a shake of his head, he pushed away those thoughts, bowing his head as his long silver hair cascaded down his pale shoulders. Since the time living there, he had grown it out, taking the time to allow himself to come to terms with everything, even if he wished to run from it. Even if he wished to never openly admit it with his voice, he knew he had to or he would never be at peace. But for now...he wanted to sleep. _

_But knew he wouldn't._

_He was burning, deep within his soul, he was burning and feeding the demon, it's hunger would never be slaked until he found that one person, found that one person that would help calm the rolling waves of heat within him. He growled at himself as his thoughts once again took him to that place. That place within his heart that he refused to be. It only brought him pain, he could only lay there and scream. Pretending to believe that it would be ok. Playing along with the fantasy that he was happy, but he knew that the pain was a bitter reminder of what could have been. _

_He shook his head again, focusing his energy as he took hold of the bow staff he had been training with. As he needed to get used to using Yamato again, he had to put his body through endurance training. He was anxiously waiting for the day he could hold her within his grasp and hear her blade singing as he cut her thought the air and through their enemies. Grinding his teeth, he spun on his heel, bringing the staff down hard on the ground, causing the loud bang to resonate through the room, strangely louder than the music. He was putting everything he had into his training. He wanted to purge his thoughts of the one he yearned for. He took a moment to allow the thoughts to return to him, the memories of touches in the night, flashes of lust filled blue eyes, calloused fingers running over his stomach and the sound of that deep, baritone voice moaning in ecstasy. He savored the bitter sweet memories as the lightning storm within him crashed, ripping away at his control. _

_He shook them off and begun his training once more, sweat rolling down his body, beading on his forehead as he pushed his body past it's limits. Fighting through the pain, he had more than gained back his muscle, the definition had taken weeks to bring back, but he was back to his old weight and was proud of himself. But he knew it wasn't enough...it was never enough. _

_He wanted more...craved more...needed...more..._

_Old urges came back to him, he wanted power...but shoved that thought again...he knew that they would say to that. He would instantly be shunned and he would not allow it. He was making himself better, ensuring that he was able to protect those he cared for, so he would not have to see anyone else buried. _

_The hell fire in his eyes was burning silently, strong. He came to a stop in front of the large glass back door, breathing heavily as he looked out at the ram shackled pile of rubble he had once called home. He had found that this house was built near his and his brother's child hood home, he would not allow anyone else to purchase it or the land. Having bought everything in the surrounding area up in a matter of days. His investments had more then ensured he would gain a large lump some every month. He was good with numbers, far too good for any human to like. Having more than invested in human trade accounts and what with his dealings with hunting down Devils, he could more than live comfortably. But...this was not the life he wanted. Spending his days training until he was aching and covered in sweat, in front of his laptop for half of the day, trading until he knew he was happy with the results and sitting by himself in the living room for hours on end. Never once in his entire time living here...had he laid in his bed. He slept on the couch or sometimes he didn't sleep at all..._

_This hell...he had come to call home...was not a home at all..._


End file.
